Quand Kaoru fait la vaisselle
by Luwynda
Summary: [Twincest][lemon][HikaruKaoru]Quand Kaoru fait la vaisselle et qu'il se coupe, ça entraine des questions dans l'esprit tordu des deux jumeaux Hitachiin.Des questions posées à cause du simple question.
1. Quand Kaoru fait la vaisselle

Titre : Quand Kaoru fait la vaisselle ...

Auteur : Luwynda ! ohohoh !

Mail : Ouran High School Host Club

Genre : Twincest

Disclamer : Malheureusement aucun personnage ne m'appartient, je me contente que de conter mes fantasmes sur mon pauvre ordi ... ;; J'veux être un mec homo qui a un jumeau ! baf bon ok j'me tais ...

Couple: Hikaru et Kaoru Hitachiin

Note de l'auteur : Pouet !

Warning : Ceci est une fiction à caractère homosexuel ajoutant en plus le tabou de l'inceste, je vous aurai prévenu ! **LEMON** ! (si review xD)

Oneshot Host Club !

Résumé: Quand Kaoru fait la vaisselle et qu'il se coupe, ça entraine des questions dans l'esprit tordu des deux jumeaux Hitachiin.

Des questions posées à cause du simple question.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru faisait la vaisselle. C'était la première fois qu'il avait à la faire ! Il grognait. Effectivement, les bonnes faisaient une grève !

"J'leur en fouterai des grèves, moi !" jura Kaoru en s'acharnant à frotter une pauvre assiète innocente.

Puis évidement, histoire d'en rajouter une couche, Hikaru était absent pour cause de cours supplémentaires ! En vacances !

Ben oui, Hikaru avait flemmardé durant le trimestre dernier et a été forcé par leur prof' principale d'assister à des cours particuliers pendant leurs moments de libertés.

"RHAAA ! J'm'ennui ! HIKARU COME BACK !"

Et comme si le dit Hikaru avait entendu son frère l'appeller, il arriva en ouvrant la porte à la volée et en criant:

"COUCOU C'EST MWA !"

Ce qui eut le don de surprendre le pauvre petit coeur de Kaoru qui lacha la pauvre petite assiète qui tomba à même le sol en se brisant.

Kaoru eut l'idée stupide de ramasser les morceaux de la pauvre petite assiète avec les mains et coupa son pauvre petit doigt au passage en hurlant:

"PUTAIN CA FAIT MAL !"

Hikaru haussa un sourcil à la suite de tout ce boucan qui l'acceuillait et quand il entendit son jumeau hurler son malheur, il se précipita tel un vautour dans la cuisine.

"Kaoru ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!"

Hikaru se stoppa dans sa course en voyant le tableau qui s'offrait sous ses yeux: un gars qui lui ressemblait étrangement comme deux gouttes d'eau à une exeption près (la mèche de cheveux) était assis par terre dans des morceaux de porcelaine, un doigt dégoulinant de sang et les larmes aux yeux.

"Hikaruuuuuu !" Kaoru se jetta sur son double.

"J'ai maaaaaaaaaaaal !" reprit-il.

Hikaru stabilisa son frère devant lui, pris sa main et porta le doigt ensanglanté à ses lèvres.

"Hu ?" était la seule réaction du bléssé.

Hikaru suça lentement la plaie de son frère d'une manière très sensuelle qui fit rougir le possésseur du dit doigt.

Kaoru reprit ses esprits et retira vivement sa main de l'emprise de son jumeau.

"Hikaru ? Tu sais on est pas au club là !"

Hikaru regarda son frère avec des yeux ronds. C'est vrai après tout, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'utiliser leurs charmes incestueux lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Hikaru avait agit par instinct.

Hikaru soupira, c'était pas si grave après tout.

"T'es vraiment pas doué !" Il prit la main de Kaoru et l'emmena vers l'infirmerie (ben oui, ils ont une infirmerie personnelle ! xD) "Faut soigner ça".

Il installa le bléssé sur une chaise et se mis à la recherche d'un pansement.

"Chuis content que tu sois rentré Hikaru !" dit soudainement Kaoru pour casser le silence. "Je commençais à m'ennuyer ici moi ! C'est chiaaaant ces cours !"

Hikaru rigola légèrement.

"Moi aussi j'en ai marre de ces conneries de cours ! Et ils sont foutus où ces putains de pansement ?!" commença à s'énerver Hikaru.

"C'que t'es vulgaire !" fit remarquer Kaoru à son vis-à-vis, un sourire en coin.

Hikaru ne répondit pas et continua à chercher. Ses pensées se mélangeaient depuis qu'il avait instinctivement léché le doigt de son jumeau.

Puis il finit par poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

'"Dis Kaoru ?"

"Hm ?"

"Tu m'aimes ?"

Kaoru tomba de sa chaise face à cette question si subite.

"Mais bien sûr que je t'aime ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ?" répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Hikaru se retourna, une boite de pansement à la main.

Il s'approcha de son frère, lui pris sa main et sortit un pansement qu'il mit en place sur la blessure.

Hikaru leva la tête avec un grand sourire et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

"Je te parle du vrai amour" puis il lui fit un bisou rapide sur le pansement et partit nettoyer la cuisine, comme si de rien n'était.

Kaoru était figé sur place. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait subitement ? Il est malade ? Il a vu un film porno ?

Nan mais sérieux ! Kaoru ne comprennait pas. Est-ce qu'il aimait son frère ? Oui, c'était certain ... Mais de cette manière là ?

Est-ce que Hikaru l'aimait lui ? Et si c'était le cas, comment il réagirait ? Autant de questions qui ne resteront pas sans réponses ! A suivre dans le prochain épisode !

Quoi ? C'est pas la fin ? Zut ... Bref, Kaoru se posait, donc, des questions à n'en plut finir.

Il repensa subitement à la scène précedente quand Hikaru était rentré. La chaleur de la langue de son frère ne lui avait pas été indifférente.

Il rougit. Alors il l'aimait ? C'était ça ? Après tout, ça coule de source ... Ils avaient tout le temps étaient ensemble jusqu'à ce que Tamaki et la bande étaient entrés dans leur sobre vie. Ils avaient tout vécus ensemble et n'avaient jamais réellement eu de relation amoureuse. Ils se contentaient l'un de l'autre.

Kaoru prit son courage à deux mains. Après tout, si Hikaru lui avait demandé ça juste pour rigoler, il n'aurait juste qu'à dire que c'était une blague !

Allez, let's go Kaoru !

Pourquoi il lui avait demandé ça ? C'était la question que se posait Hikaru pendant la confusion mentale de Kaoru dans l'infirmerie. Bien sûr, lui il était amoureux de son frère. Et ce depuis longtemps. Mais pourquoi si soudainement ? Il voulait que leur relation évolue, certes, mais de la sorte ? Ce n'était pas logique.

Hikaru prenait le soin de réparer les dégats de son double, avec un balai, tout en repensant à tout cela.

Evidement, ce n'était pas comme si il lui avait roulé un patin. Même s'il en mourrait d'envi. Et si Kaoru lui disait qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Ce serait l'horreur ! Ô rage ! Ô désespoir ! Que dis-je ? Ce serait l'apocalypse !

Hikaru soupira. De toute façon, la question était posée, et il ne pouvait pas faire de pas en arrière. Et même s'il le pouvait, est-ce qu'il l'aurait fait ? Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose. Pis c'est qu'une question, hein ! ... Hein ? ... Rha pis merde ! Hikaru balança son pauvre petit balai contre le pauvre petit mur (bon j'arrête avec ça xD) en poussant un juron.

"FIENTE !" (pour ne pas être vulgaire, mais en vérité il a dit "MERDE !")

Puis soudain, un bruit le sortit de sa torture psychologique. Des pas venaient dans sa direction, puis une voix qu'il connaissait si bien.

"Hikaru ?" demandait timidement la voix de son double.

L'appellé tourna la tête vers son frère qui se trouvait à l'encolure de la porte. Ah ! Il était tout gêné ! Trop mignooooon !

"Heu ..." Il chercha ses mots et puis, il dit simplement d'une toute petite voix "oui ..."

Trop chou ! Damned ! Au diable les tabous !

Hikaru se jetta presque sur son frère et happa ses lèvres hardement.

Kaoru gémit de surprise mais ses pulsions de désir prirent le dessus sur sa raison.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette reaction, mais il en était plutôt satisfait.

Hikaru vint chercher les fesses de son double pour les caresser en douceur tandis que ce dernier alla décoiffer ses cheveux tendrement.

La langue de Hikaru demanda l'entrée de la bouche de son vis-à-vis qui ne se fit pas prier deux fois ...

Kaoru gémit en sentant la douce chaleure humide de la langue de son frère contre la sienne.

Leurs langues se battaient, cherchant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Ils s'embrassaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, et ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter quand soudain ...

"HIKARU ! KAORU ! VOUS ÊTES LAAAA ?" Cria la voix de Tamaki qui ouvrait la porte.

Les deux frères se décollèrent en vitesse dans un râle de frustration quand Tamaki entra dans la cuisine.

"Hey ! Faut venir on prépare quelque chose pour le cercle ! On a besoin de vouuuus !"

Les jumeaux soupirèrent, encore tout rouge de leur activitée précédente.

"Ben ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Vous êtes tout vaso-dillatés ! (mdrrr ... excusez moi pour cette expression ! J'avais trop envi de la placée xD bon imaginez qu'il a dit "vous êtes tout rouge" et ça passera mieux :X Ptite dédicace à Cécile xD)"

Les frères Hitachiin se sourièrent.

"Laisse tomber, Tamaki et parle nous de ton idée !" dirent les deux complices d'une même voix, entrainant le "King" dehors ...

---------------------------------------------------A suivre ?-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luwynda: Voilààààà ! Si vous voulez la suite (c'est à dire un ptit lemon x3) faut me reviewer ! Pourquoi je fais ça ? Parce-que j'avais pas envi de mettre tout d'un coup dans un même chapître xD

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Peace and love !


	2. Quand on s'embrasse un peu trop

Titre : Quand Kaoru fait la vaisselle ... (ze suite)

Auteur : Luwynda ! ohohoh !

Mail : Ouran High School Host Club

Genre : Twincest

Disclamer : Malheureusement aucun personnage ne m'appartient, je me contente que de conter mes fantasmes sur mon pauvre ordi ... ;; J'veux être un mec homo qui a un jumeau ! baf bon ok j'me tais ...

Couple: Hikaru et Kaoru Hitachiin

Note de l'auteur : Pouet !

Warning : Ceci est une fiction à caractère homosexuel ajoutant en plus le tabou de l'inceste, je vous aurai prévenu ! **LEMON** !

Oneshot Host Club !

Résumé: Quand Kaoru et Hikaru s'embrassent et que Tamaki viennent les dérangers, et ben ils s'en foutent ...

--

Et avant ... Réponses aux reviews ! Parce-que chuis gentille et parce-que ça vous fait encore attendre D

Sushiland - Merci ma Baby que je t'aime vachement boucoup x3 T'inquiète pas j'vais te le faire ton lémon ! Mwahahaha !

Lovely-Dark - Faut pas chercher pour vaso-dilaté ... C'est en cours d'SVT que le prof il avait sorti ça et pis ben j'me suis tapé un trip avec ... Bref, voilà xD La voilà la suite D Merci de ta review c'est gentil x3

Lillybulle - Voilà voilà ! Ze suite ! Lemon ? Je sais pas j'aviserai tout en écrivant mwahahahaha xD (nan chuis pas sadique ...) Merci !

Lifeless (sans vie ? oO) - Merciiiiii ! Voilà voilà ! Ze suite ! J'espère que tu vas aussi adoré x3

Darkan - Ouais ! Vive la vaisselle ! Comme quoi les lave-vaisselles c'est le mal è.é Vive le lémon aussi ! Ahahah ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, c'est gentil x3

Céline - Me voilà me voilà xD Calmez mes fans (h) baf bon j'me tais ... Merci de ta review

Shina - Kyah ! Du chantage ! J'ai plus le choix ! J'arriiiiiiiiive ! xD Merci pour ta review x3

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru et Hikaru étaient à présent au club d'hôtes avec tous les autres.

La dite idée du "King" était de se déguisé en vampire.

"En vampire ?" s'étonna Hani

"Oui oui ! Kyoya m'a montré le film "La reine des Damnées" du coup j'ai eu envi de me la péter comme le Lestate !" répliqua Tamaki, toujours aussi surexcité.

Kaoru et Hikaru n'osaient pas se regarder. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avant que le blond ne les dérange les avait bouleversés.

Haruhi remarqua la gêne des deux jumeaux et comprit avec sa grande perspicacité que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Kaoru ? Hikaru ? Vous allez bien ?" demanda-t-elle en se plantant devant eux subitement, ce qui fit sursauter les jumeaux.

Hikaru, d'une voix gênée, répondit quelque chose du genre "t'inquiète pas, c'est rien ..." et Kaoru se mordit une lèvre et resta interdit, ne sachant que dire à leur amie

Haruhi haussa un sourcil et regarda les deux frères d'un air intérrogatif. Finalement elle soupira en haussant les épaules et partit voir Tamaki qui l'appellait.

Kaoru soupira et jetta un regard à son frère qui semblait tout aussi troublé que lui.

"Hikaru ..." dit-il d'une petite voix.

Le pauvre coeur d'Hikaru prit un coup, il sursauta et se retourna vers Kaoru d'un air "chuis innocent !!"

Kaoru soupira encore et finit par dire :

"Ecoute ... Vaut mieux pas penser à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ... Les autres commencent à se poser des questions ..."

Hikaru se mordit une lèvre et regarda son frère.

Il le trouvait tellement beau, tellement désirable ...

Ses joues s'empourpèrent et il détourna le regard pour voir Tamaki encore en train de taquiner Haruhi ...

"T'as raison ..."

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Haruhi pour embêter Tamaki.

Kaoru le suivit du regard, sans mot dire, un peu vexé d'être ainsi laissé pour contre ...

Il se leva à son tour et partit aider son frère ...

Finalement, la journée se déroula comme d'habitude, ils étaient à présent autour d'une table avec trois jeunes filles qui s'extasiaient sur leur beauté et leur amour incestueux.

"Oh Kaoru ! Vous avez un pansement à votre doigt ! Comment cela est-il arrivé ?!" s'écria une des filles qui détaillait Kaoru de la tête au pied.

Hikaru répondit à la place de son frère.

"Ahah ! Ce petit maladroit a cassé une assiette et s'est coupé en la ramassant à main nue !"

Kaoru sortit ses fausses larmes et dit d'une voix de petit garçon honteux:

"Hikaru ! C'est gênant ! Tu m'avais promis de ne pas en parler !"

Hikaru prit les mains de son frère et sonda son visage dans celui de Kaoru, qui rougit d'un coup.

Kaoru se donna une baffe mentale à cause des rougeurs de ses joues, c'était encore juste un rôle mais Hikaru lui faisant tant d'effets ...

Son jumeau dit alors d'une voix plusque sensuelle qui ne le laissait pas indifférent :

"Excuse-moi Kaoru, je pensais que cette histoire était oubliée et que tu ne m'en voudrais pas ... Mais tu es tellement mignon ainsi !"

Hikaru rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de son frère et, poussé par un certain désir irrémédiable, il scella leurs bouches sous les yeux pétillants des filles qui s'extasiaient devant tant de beauté.

"Hik ... ?!" Kaoru n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase alors que les lèvres douces et chaudes de son frère devenaient très entreprenantes.

Tout le monde avait les yeux tournés vers eux. C'était bien la première fois que les jumeaux s'embrassait d'une telle manière.

Les joues de Kaoru rendaient concurrence à une tomate. La langue de Hikaru demandait à présent l'accès à sa bouche, déterminée à approfondir le baiser, tandis qu'une de ses mains glissait sous le t-shirt de Kaoru et l'autre sur sa nuque.

La raison de Kaoru l'abandonnait, les caresses abiles de son frère sur son torse le rendait fou, il entoura ses bras du cou de son frère et laissa sa langue aller chercher son homologue pour des caresses sensuelles ...

Le baiser se faisait de plus en plus passionnel mais ... Tamaki les gêna encore.

"KAORU ! HIKARU !"

Les deux frères sursautèrent et reprirent leurs esprits, se rendant compte qu'ils s'embrassaient en public. Ils se séparèrent vivement, détourna chacun leurs regards aux extremités de la pièce. Tamaki se posta devant eux, faisant fuir de peur les jeunes demoiselles, et les fixa d'un regard mêlé à de l'étonnement et de la colère.

"Non mais c'est quoi ça ?!"

Hikaru et Kaoru soupirèrent en même temps, de frustration et d'ennui.

Kaoru tira la langue à Tamaki tandis que son frère dit:

"Ben quoi ? On satisfait nos clientes !"

Kaoru dit à son tour alors que Hikaru tira aussi laa lngue à Tamaki.

"Ouais, t'as qu'à leur demander, ça leur a plu !"

Tamaki tourna la tête vers les jeunes filles qui étaient rouges pivoines.

Il déglutit et se tourna encore vers les jumeaux, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Kyoya le coupa.

"C'était génial les jumeaux ! J'ai eu le temps de vous prendre en photo ! J'ai plus qu'à les faire développer ... On va être riche !"

Il rit intérieurement et tira Tamaki par le bras, laissant les jumeaux.

Apparement leur baiser allait être bénéfique au club ... Tant mieux.

Le reste de la journée se passa asser normalement, malgré la gêne de Tamaki face aux jumeaux.

Enfin, ils durent rentrer chez eux, dans la grande batisse leur faisant office de maison principale.

Hikaru et Kaoru n'avait plus dit un mot après être sortis du Lycée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, un domestique s'avança vers eux et prit leurs affaires tout en leur disant que leurs parents ne seraient pas là durant une semaine à cause d'affaires financières dont ils ne devaient pas être en connaissance.

Kaoru regarda le domestique bizarrement et dit:

"Ben vous n'êtiez pas en grève, vous ?"

Le domestique répondit d'une voix très formelle:

"Elle vient de finir, monsieur"

Kaoru soupira, sans dec' ?

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Hikaru suivit son jumeau du regard.

Hikaru décida de laisser son frère tranquille un instant, lui-même devait aussi reprendre ses esprits.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil du salon et se mit à réflechir.

Il avait demandé sur un coup de tête à Kaoru s'il l'aimait, celui-ci lui a répondu positivement, il lui a roulé une pelle et ... encore une fois au club d'Hôtes.

Bon, la question était maintenant, est-ce qu'il aimait son jumeau lui ?

Et la réponse fut évidente... (bah oui, idiot ...)

Hikaru se leva donc et se dirigea d'un air determiné vers la chambre de son frère.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit une réponse.

Bah ? Pas de réponse ...

"Kaoru ? C'est moi !"

Bah ? Toujours pas de réponse ...

Hikaru commença à s'énerva et tambourina à la porte.

"Aller ! Ouvre !"

Une voix dérrière lui le fit sursauter, cette voix il la connaissait particulièrement bien.

"Ben ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Hikaru ?"

L'interpellé se retourna et regarda son frère, une serviette autour de la taille. Il rougit d'un coup et déglutit.

"Je ... je ... Non rien !"

Et il repartit dans la direction opposée.

Il se trouvait stupide. Il avait même pas pensé que son frère pouvait être autre part que dans sa chambre ...

Et puis évidemment fallait que ce soit dans la salle de bain.

Il soupira.

Hikaru se rassit dans ce même fauteuil et rejetta sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux.

Il n'entendit pas son frère arriver et sursauta quand celui-ci s'asseya sur ses genoux, à moitié nu.

"Kaoru ?!"

Kaoru ne disait rien, il regardait juste son jumeau avec une lumière de désir dans les yeux ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A suivre !

AHAHAHAH ! Comment je suis méchante ...

Vous allez me haïr 

Aller quoi ! M'en voulez pas :X J'aime pas faire les choses trop vites xD

Pis je suis une sadique née, c'est dans mon caractère, faut pas m'en vouloir ...

Naaaaan ! Revenez ! 


	3. Quand on est enfin seul

Titre : Quand Kaoru fait la vaisselle ... le troisième (influence Shrek ? xD)

Auteur : Luwynda ! Ben on va pas changer d'auteur entre temps ...

Mail : Ouran High School Host Club

Genre : Twincest

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi ! Monde crouwel 

Couple: Hikaru et Kaoru Hitachiin

Note de l'auteur : Une vache qui pisse dans un tonneau, c'est rigolo, mais c'est pas beau.

Warning : Ceci est une fiction à caractère homosexuel ajoutant en plus le tabou de l'inceste, je vous aurai prévenu ! **LEMON** !

Oneshot Host Club !

Résumé: Heu ... Faut que je relise le chapitre 2 avant de dire des conneries xD ah oui ...

Et ben en fait, Kaoru et Hikaru se sont embrasser au club ! Et Tamaki et ben il était choqué ! Mais là ! Kyouya est arrivé ! Et ben il a dit que le baiser allait rapporter des sous-sous au club ! Du coup Tamaki et ben il pouvait plus blâmer les jumeaux ! Et pis là c'était le soir et ben Kaoru est partit prendre sa douche tandis qu'Hikaru reprenait ses esprits dans un fauteuil ... Mais là Kaoru arrive à moitié nu et s'asseoit sur ses genoux d'un air plus que ... désireux.

--

Ah mais rituel de toujours, mon amour, réponses aux reviews !

Nan mais j'vous dit pas la pression que vous me mettez quoi xD J'devrais interdir les reviews xD ... Nan je déconne ! Restez ! Promis je ferai quelque chose de bien ;; (et de sérieux) Alors reviewez moi quand même ! Parce-que je vous aime !

Lovely-Dark - Hehe merci Beuh mes fics Death Note j'les aimes pas ;; en plus j'en ai effacé une ! Mwahahaha ! Bref merci pour ta review c'est sympa

Darkan - Heu oui la suite est arrivée dans un espace de temps très maigre :X ... Désolée xD" Mais j'ai une vie en dehors des fics ;; (consience : c'est surtout parce-que t'avais la flemme oui ...) la ferme la consience xD Bref voilà la suite Merci pour la review !

Lillybulle - Vive le sadisme ! Hehe ! Enfin là, promis ya ce que vous attendez depuis un certain temps déjà :X

Les Folles Rieuses - Fun le pseudo xD En tout cas merci pour ta review, même si t'étais fatiguée quand tu l'as écris rien que quelques mots font plaisir à un auteur et donne envi de continuer ) Merci !

Anea-hime - Désoléeeee ! J'entretiens mal mes lectrices xD Enfin voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire ) Merci pour la review !

TwinsS - Alors toi tu m'as fait bien marrer avec tes reviews xD T'es celle (ou celui ?) qui m'a remotivé cette aprem x3 Bref me revoilà pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Et j'espère que ce chapître va te plaire aussi ! Mais ça fout la préssion quoi ;; Enfin bref, merci de tes reviews c'est adorable )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru déglutit.

Effectivement, Kaoru était bien confortablement assit sur ses genoux, une simple serviette entourait sa taille, et ses yeux désireux était plongé d'une façon troublante dans ceux de son double dont le coeur était totalement chamboulé.

Le visage de Kaoru se rapproche, il avait les joues rosies et son coeur donnait un solo effrené de batterie à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique.

Hikaru ferme doucement les yeux, la chaleur artérielle s'étant propagé sur ses joues, et les lèvres de son frère frôla les siennes d'une manière hésitante.

Kaoru avait aussi abaissé ses paupières mais ne savait pas s'il devait aller plus loin ou partir en fuyant ses sentiments.

Seulement, Hikaru n'était pas de ce précédent avis, il tendit ses lèvres, posa une main sur la nuque de son frère et l'embrasse carrément.

Un baiser chaste qui devint plus langoureux, Kaoru ouvre doucement la bouche comme invitation, Hikaru n'en demanda pas moins.

Leurs langues explorent leurs cavités buccales, se cherchent, se trouvent, se caressent et ne se lâchent plus.

Le baiser devint plus fougueux, plus passionnel. Leurs coeurs battaient à une cadence beaucoup trop irrégulière, leurs raisons se brouillèrent et ils s'enfermèrent dans cette petite bulle bien à eux où ils pouvaient enfin s'exprimer leurs amours, sans que rien ni personne ne puisse les déranger ...

Rien ni personne que dis-je ? Malheureusement, c'était encore utopique ...

"Messieurs ?!"

Hikaru et Kaoru sursautèrent, leurs bouches se quittèrent à regret et deux paires d'yeux cherchèrent la source de perturbation.

Un domestique se tenait dans l'encolure de la porte, une main sur la poignée et l'autre sur le coeur.

Il avait un air choqué et semblait ne plus rien comprendre.

Hikaru pesta et Kaoru fronça des sourcils.

Ce dernier prit la parole et dit d'une voix vexée :

"Dites à tous les domestiques sans aucune exeption qu'ils peuvent rentrer chez eux ce soir"

L'homme déglutit et accepta d'un signe de tête.

Hikaru poussa son frère pour qu'il se lève et s'approcha du domestique.

"Pas un mot à nos parents ... Ni même à personne ... Sinon vous êtes mort"

L'homme déglutit et partit en courant pour prévenir les autres de leur inattendu congé.

Hikaru se tourne en soupirant vers son frère.

"Désolé Kaoru, tu ferai mieux de t'habiller, j'vais faire à manger"

Et il sortit de la pièce, toujours dérouté par leur précédent baiser bien qu'étant le troisième.

Kaoru regarda la porte sans rien dire d'un air frustré.

Il monta dans sa chambre en quatrième vitesse et s'habille décontract'.

Il redescend et rejoint son frère dans la cuisine.

"Hikaru ..." murmura Kaoru avant de s'approcher de son frère et de ceinturer sa taille de ses bras.

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son jumeau et regarde ce qu'il est en train de cuisiner.

Hikaru avait sursauter et son coeur avait reprit ces battements trop rapide.

Il fit mine de rien et continua sa cuisine ... Mais c'est alors que son jumeau dont la tête était tranquillement posée sur son épaule lui murmure ces mots qui le faisait perdre la tête, ces mots qui avaient tant d'importance dans son coeur, ces mots qu'il attendait désesperement.

"Je t'aime"

Kaoru se mordit la lèvre.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononcait ces mots, et que ce soit sincère et à l'intention de son frère ... Cela le troublait un peu plus.

Kaoru attendit une réponse de son double, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait dire, il avait peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

Pour Hikaru, ces mots firent comme un bond dans sa poitrine, un déclic pour lui faire prendre conscience de ses sentiments.

Là, il laisse pètre sans s'en soucier guère la nourriture qu'il préparait et se retourne pour se retrouver dans les bras de son jumeau, face à lui.

Il le regarde, rougit et dit dans un murmure:

"Je t'aime aussi"

Le coeur du pauvre Kaoru rata un battement alors que leurs lèvres se rejoignirent pour la quatrième fois.

Ils s'embrassaient sans retenu, leurs bouche ne voulant plus se quitter. A présent ils en étaient sûr, plus personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Hikaru n'avait plus du tout envi de manger, enfin si, il voulait manger son frère ... Mais c'est pas ça que je voulais dire !

Bref, tout ce que souhaitait à présent Hikaru c'était d'être avec son frère, de l'aimer comme un fou pour ne plus jamais le quitter.

Du coup, il le prit dans ses bras, tel une princesse, ce qui fit rire Kaoru au passage, et le monte à l'étage dans leur chambre afin de le poser doucement dans son lit.

Kaoru regarda son frère avec un petit sourire attendrit tandis que ce dernier se posta au-dessus de lui en le regardant affectueusement.

Kaoru ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais son jumeau mit son doigt devant sa bouche et le coupa en disant:

"Shhht ... Je sais Kaoru ... Y'a pas besoin de mots pour qu'on se comprenne ..."

Sur ce, il sourit, amusé, enlève son doigt et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Leurs baisés étaient comme une drogue. Une drogue tellement forte, une de celles qui faisaient totalement perdre la tête.

Dans un contexte différent, certes, mais ça avait à peu près le même principe.

Une main de Hikaru se glissa sous le t-shirt de Kaoru tandis que celles de son jumeau glissèrent le long du dos d'Hikaru pour se poster sur ses fesses.

Hikaru retraça les traits fins du torse de Kaoru, soulevant peu à peu le tissu pour finalement l'enlever, rompant le baiser un instant, et le faire virvolter à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Plus loin, en bas, dans le salon, le portable d'Hikaru vibrait.

Tamaki désespera.

"Mais pourquoi il répond pas au tel lui ?! Un portable c'est fait pour ça ! Zut !"

Le blond raccrocha son portable, pestant sur les deux rouquins, ne s'imaginant pas du tout ce que les jumeaux s'apprêtaient à faire ...

-- à suivre ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'avais envi de faire un quatrième chapître ! DONC vous attendrez encore !

Mwahaha ! (je vais être pendue :X)

Voilà c'est quand même un peu plus sérieux et moins drôle que les deux précédents chapître ... Mais quand on promait du lémon, on le fait pas à moitié donc pas question de sortir des vannes pourries lors d'un acte aussi passionnel ! Nom d'un schtroumpf en string léopard !

Je sais pas si après le chapître 4 je continuerai par contre ... Au départ le but de cette fic était de faire un simple lémon, pas tout un truc ...

Donc bon, à moins que j'ai par miracle une idée, je vois pas ...

Je vous promet rien à part que la suite devrait arriver soit ce week end soit dans la semaine qui suit !

Voilà voilà !

Pour vous servir,

Luwynda.


	4. Quand on fait l'amour

Titre : Quand Kaoru fait la vaisselle ... Dernier chapître

Auteur : Bisco Hatori ... Nan Luwynda en fait ! Ahahah, j'vous ai bien eu !

Mail : Ouran High School Host Club

Genre : Twincest

Disclamer : aucun perso ne m'appartient :

Couple: Hikaru et Kaoru Hitachiin

Note de l'auteur : Met ta langue où tu sais (8)

Warning : Ceci est une fiction à caractère homosexuel ajoutant en plus le tabou de l'inceste, je vous aurai prévenu ! **LEMON** !

Oneshot Host Club !

Résumé: Kaoru et Hikaru sont enfin seul ...

--------

Réponses aux reviews :

Darkan - Argh nan pas la corde oo Okey okey la voilà la suite ;; (merci de ta review x3)

Céline - Grande prétresse de la fic oo Han merci je t'aime ! Pour la peine, voilà la suite x3 Merci de ta review !

Lillybulle - Voili voilou x3 Merci pour la review ! x3

Les Folles Rieuses - Ptite fée Louve donc '3' Voilà la suite x3 L'hystérie n'est pas un défaut xD chuis comme toi ! (j'me cache xD) Bref bref, bon courage pour ton plâtre Merci de ta review !

natsuko - Désolée de t'avoir frustrée mais j'aime me faire desirer ;D En tout cas merci d'avoir reviewer x3

Les Folles Rieuses - Donc Keyko c'te fois xD Argh j't'ai aussi frustrée xD Pas grave, t'aimes ça hein, avoue ! Comment ça nan ? xD Ils s'habillent parce-que c'est plus fun de se déshabiller xD et nan j'ai pas honte ! j'en suis fière même x3 Han si !!! Parle moi de la famille train ! S'il-te-plaîîîît x3 Comment ça suite d'abord ? xD Bon bref, merci de m'avoir reviewer )

TwinsS - Quewa ?! Comment ça contrairement à ce que tu pensais ?! Han ! Je suis outrée èé Pan pan cucul ! xD"

Non je rigole bien sûr ... tite blagounette ! J'ai fais l'école du rire D (mais chuis pas passée au premier tour ...) Bon x3 En tout cas merci pour ta review ! D J'espère que ce chapître te plaira autant ! ) En tout cas ton ordi m'a l'air d'avoir des problèmes ... J'espère pour toi que ça va mieux )

Malika-the-best - Le voili, le voilou, le voilààààà ! xD Merci pour ta review x3

kyochan95 - Ne me haïs pas ;; Chuis désolée Chuis pas méchante tu sais Mais si j'avais fait directement, t'aurais pas pu me mettre une review xD Mwahahaha ! Nan nan, je ne fais pas ça pour les reviews xD En tout cas merciiiiiiii ! 3

En esperant que ce chapître soit à la hauteur de vos attentes ... (pression ze retour ...)

Rah chuis toute timide ;; C'est gênant de faire des lémons ...

Luwynda, la grande déesse de la fic ! (j'me suicide après la fic, ça vaut mieux xD)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru ne contrôlait plus rien en lui. Il avait trop envie de Kaoru.

Il glisse ses lèvres dans le cou de son double, mordille la peau, l'embrasse, la suçote, la fait rougir sous ses lèvres.

Il se redresse un instant, enlève son propre t-shirt et retourne explorer le torse de son jumeau.

Kaoru s'était completement abandonné à son frère. De légers gémissements s'échappaient de sa gorge, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son coeur puisse battre aussi vite. Kaoru avait peur de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, peur d'être soumit ... Mais sa confiance pour son jumeau n'avait aucune limite, il savait qu'il prendrait soin de lui, de ne pas le brusquer. Et rien qu'à l'idée de faire cette nouvelle experience, avec son frère, jumeau qui plus est, l'excitait à un point de non retour.

Hikaru aussi ressentait ce léger vertige de faire ça avec un autre homme, avec son frère, avec Kaoru. Cela le troublait énormement.

Mais plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter à présent. L'envie était trop forte.

Sa langue lèche la peau chaude et frémissante de son jumeau, ses dents mordillent sensuellement ses mamelons, ses lèvres jouent avec son nombril.

Kaoru était totalement soumit, totalement possédé, ses gémissements de plus en plus puissants le prouvaient.

Les mains de Hikaru s'attaquèrent à la ceinture de Kaoru, aux attaches de son pantalon pour finalement le faire valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, vite accompagner par le boxer de son frère. Hikaru regarde un instant avec hesitation la virilité de son frère, tendue de plaisir.

Son coeur battait très fort dans sa poitrine, il n'avait jamais fait ça. Mais il ne voulait pas frustrer Kaoru (1), il voulait aller jusqu'au bout, pour lui, pour cet personne qu'il aime depuis des années sans s'en être rendu compte jusqu'à présent.

Kaoru sent son jumeau hesiter, ses yeux à demi-clos se posent sur son visage penché entre ses cuisses.

"Hikaru ... Si tu ... Ne veux pas ... Tu peux ..."

Mais il ne peut finir sa phrase car il pousse une plainte de plaisir bien plus forte que les précedentes.

Son frère avait donné un léger coup de langue sur la hampe de chair puis s'était mis à la lécher tendrement, toujours avec cette légère hésitation.

Hikaru prend entre ses lèvres le gland violacé du sexe gonflé de Kaoru, y appliquant de légères suçions, jouant avec la fine fente de sa langue.

Puis, doucement, tout doucement, il fait glisser sa bouche sur la longueur de son entrejambe, enroulant sa langue autour, commençant de lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Kaoru est troublé par cette fellation bien plus que fraternelle que son frère lui appliquait. C'était tellement déroutant mais si bon ... Sa chaleur corporelle ne cessait d'augmenter, son coeur ne cessait de battre plus qu'irrégulièrement. Sa respiration se faisait très saccadée et ses joues avaient atteint une rougeur qui battait sa couleur de cheveux. Cette sensation de pénétration le faisait totalement jouir, ces lèvres entourant cette partie si sensible le rendait fou, d'amour et d'excitation.

Hikaru lui, ressentait une grande envie de l'emmener au septième ciel, de l'entendre crier son prénom, tant qu'il faisait son possible pour se faire attendre.

D'ailleurs, il gagne. Kaoru tremble d'impatience, celle d'atteindre l'extrème extase.

"Hikaru ..." supplit le soumit pour que son double aille plus vite.

Mais Hikaru n'en fait rien.

En revanche, il lève une main et présente deux doigts à l'entrée de la douche de Kaoru.

Ce dernier les regarde intrigué et finit par comprendre, les prenant entre ses lèvres et de les mouiller avidement.

Hikaru, satisfait, ramène sa main plus bas, encore plus bas, atteignant la deuxième intimité de son frère.

Il pressa un doigt pour l'y faire pénetrer, l'y faire onduler, ce qui arrache un cri de surprise et d'une légère douleur à Kaoru.

Mais celui-ci se reprend, soudainement immergé par le plaisir que lui faisait ce doigt et ce doux acte sur son érection.

Hikaru s'empresse pour préserver son plaisir d'y ajouter l'autre doigt, le laissant doucement s'habituer et de faire de long mouvement de ciseaux.

Ses lèvres accentuèrent la fellation, allant toujours un peu plus vite, contrastant avec la semi-pénétration.

Kaoru cri totalement son amour, son plaisir, le prénom de son, à présent, amant.

Son coeur martelait sa cage thoracique, il avait l'impression qu'il voulait à ton prit sortir et partir loin de ce trop pleins d'émotions.

La douce chaleur entre ses reins s'accentue un peu plus, son membre durcit se cambre une ultime fois, il ressent les picotements duent à l'éjaculation et se libère dans la gorge d'Hikaru. Ce dernier stop ses mouvement et récupère le liquide poisseux dans sa bouche, avalant comme il venait le fruit de son plaisir.

Ce gout était étrange et pas très agréable. Mais il ne voulait pas recracher, surtout pas, il voulait à tout prix ne rien gâcher.

Il supporte malgré le dégout la semence et remonte son visage, regardant amoureusement l'expression encore sous l'extase de Kaoru, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Hikaru le laisse souffler tandis qu'il remontait encore plus les hanches de son frère et se positionnait comme il faut.

Il plaque alors à nouveau sa bouche sur celle de Kaoru, lui faisant partager dans un doux baiser langoureux le propre gout troublant de sa semence.

Puis, il replonge son regard dans celui de son frère d'une façon interrogative.

"Tu ... Tu es sûr ... ?" demande-t-il, très attentionné.

Kaoru déglutit et soutient le regard de son jumeau. Après ce qu'il venait de lui faire, il était prêt à tout pour lui.

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête et bouge légèrement les hanches pour lui prouver cette affirmation, malgré l'apprehension qui regnait à présent dans son coeur.

Le visage d'Hikaru se perd dans son cou, ses mains sur ses fesses rebondies et son sexe gonflé de désir donna une petite pression sur l'intimité précedement exploré de son frère.

Kaoru déglutit à nouveau et ferme les yeux sous la sensation tandis que la virilité de son double glissait peu à peu au plus profond de son être.

La douleur le déchire, il se mord la lèvre pour s'empêcher de hurler. Son visage se crispe et une larme perle au coin de son oeil.

Son coeur reprenait ses battements effrenés tandis qu'Hikaru avait du mal à se retenir de le plaquer sur le matelas tant la pression des parois étroites sur son entrejambe le rendait plus désireux encore.

Une fois totalement en lui, Hikaru s'immobilise pour laisser son amant s'habituer à sa présence. Ce qui fut très difficle et très lent mais Kaoru oublie totalement la douleur et remue ses reins pour lui montrer qu'il était prêt, qu'il pouvait commencer.

Hikaru ne se fait pas prier deux fois, totalement fou d'envie et d'impatience lui aussi, il commence alors de nouveaux lents mouvemetns de va-et-vient, glissant avec facilité son sexe dans l'intimité de Kaoru. Les gémissements de Kaoru; accompagné de ceux d'Hikaru, remplissèrent à nouveau la pièce dont l'ambiance érotique avait augmenté sous l'odeur de la sueur, de la moiteur et de leur acte sexuel.

Leurs corps s'épousaient à la perfection, fait l'un pour l'autre. Leurs courbes s'embrassaient, se connaissaient. La peau sur tout leurs corps et entre leurs cuisses était moite et excitée.

Les hanches du dominant se font plus rapides. Les coups de reins s'accentuant arrachant des cris de plaisir à Kaoru et des longues plaintes rauque d'extase à Hikaru.

Leurs gémissement s'harmonisaient, leurs corps aussi, le sexe de Hikaru cognait avec force et puissance contre la prostate de son jumeau. Leurs reins brûlait.

Ce n'était pas que du sexe, c'était une réelle fusion. Un amour si ardent qui se déchaînait dans une union physique effrenée.

Hikaru n'en pouvait plus tant le plaisir était immense, il atteignait les limites de la jouissance, le paroxysme de l'extase, éjaculant entre les cuisses de Kaoru dans un ultime coup de reins, un ultime gémissement. Kaoru l'accompagne, se libérant une nouvelle fois mais moindre contre le ventre de son frère jumeau.

Hikaru se laisse aller, s'écroulant sur le torse qui se soulevait frénétiquement de Kaoru. Il se retire doucement et ferme les yeux contre la peau de son double.

Jamais il n'avait ressentit un tel plaisir, que Kaoru avait d'ailleurs totalement partagé.

Ils étaient tous les deux vannés, mais heureux. Leurs coeurs battant en rythme dans leur poitrine, prouvant leur amour.

Mais Hikaru ne peut s'empêcher de prononcer ces doux mots entre deux reprises de souffle:

"Je t'aime ..."

Kaoru se sent d'autant plus heureux et enlace le corps de son jumeau posé contre son ventre plat.

Il murmure à son tour, dans une voix troublée par ses sentiments:

"Moi aussi ..."

C'est nageant dans un pur bonheur que nos deux jumeaux s'endorment paisiblement et partent rendre visite à Morphée.

----

Le lendemain, au lycée des Fleurs de Cerisier ...

Tamaki s'avancent vers les jumeaux en pestant des insultes plus que vulgaires:

"Nom d'un hamster ! Poil aux carottes ! Saperlipopette ! Zut ! Flute ! Crotte ! Fils de péripapéthicienne !" (c'est pour la censure)

Les jumeaux lèvent en même temps leurs sourcils et regardent d'un air interrogatif le blond qui se dressait devant eux.

"Vous étiez où hier soir ? J'ai essayé de vous appellez plusieurs fois !"

Les jumeaux se lèvent et sourient d'un air pervers à Tamaki.

"Voyons Tamaki ..." murmure sensuellement Kaoru en approchant ses lèvres de son oreille.

"Essaye de deviner !" Continue son jumeau en faisant de même avec son autre oreille.

Les deux frères murmurent en même temps en un souffle:

"On faisait des choses pas nettes ..."

Les jumeaux se reculent et éclatent de rire alors que les pomettes de Tamaki se colorèrent.

Hikaru prend la main de son frère.

"Viens Kaoru, ils ont fait des nouvelles toilettes insonorisés, tu veux les tester ?"

"Bien sûr mon capitaine !"

Ils éclatent de rirent et sorte de la salle de musique récupérée, laissant derrière eux un Tamaki totalement déboussolé sur le sol et des regards étonnés...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------FIN

(1) Et moi j'veux pas vous frustrer xD

Ah ! Comme c'est émouvant ... Je viens de finir ma fic ...

Alors ? Satisfaits ? Non ? Tant pis pour vous !

Nan franchement, ça va me manquer cette petite fic ! Ben c'est vrai quoi, j'm'étais attachée à mes reviewers !

Zuteuh ! Fluteuh ! Crotteuh !

Ah vous voulez un petit conseil made in Luwynda avant de partir ?

Ne jamais écouter un CD dont vous connaissez les paroles de toutes les chansons en écrivant un lémon ...

J'vous dis pas le nombre de fois où j'me suis arrêtée pour chanter xDD

Bon, en tout cas j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et que ça vous a plu !

Luwynda, qui vous salut bien bas !


End file.
